


King And A Lionheart

by GigiHudson (velvetiia)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but the conversation they really needed, i had to write something happy after the finale, it felt like my soul had been taken, so this is happy and cute and the conversation they should have had, you know the conversation that they never got to have because arthur died
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetiia/pseuds/GigiHudson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After thousands of years of watching the same still waters, finally they begin to move. After all this time, he is coming home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King And A Lionheart

The sky was clear for once, no fog or rain to obscure the land around me. The world had moved on since Camelot, and though I had witness it growing up around me, I remained unchanged.   
As I walked down the familiar, well trod path past Avalon, I glanced out over the clear blue lake. It was familiar, a habit. Almost comforting now, like a warm hand covering my own, reminding me that I was not alone. 

It had been centuries, and there had still been no sign of him, nothing to suggest that his return was near, or in fact would ever come, but I had never lost faith. Never doubted my friend. The warm glow that kept me warm throughout all the years of terrible loneliness was my faith, my absolute belief that one day, Arthur would return to me. I gazed over at the water again, and froze-

There were ripples. In the waters of Avalon, the clear blue lake that served as a tomb for Arthur, the ever still lake, there were ripples. I was still for a second, the joy and relief breaking through me, drowning me in my happiness. Finally. I dropped my satchel to the ground, leaping over the wall and running down the grassy banks. I tripped over my own feet, stumbling in my haste to reach him, unable to stop smiling as I sped towards the water. I dropped my ageing spell as easily as I had dropped my satchel, my skin tightening once more, my hair rescinding, turning back to black.   
The ripples were larger now, more frequent. As my feet touched the water, a golden head broke the surface. I caught my breath, my grin stretching across my face as I splashed through the waters. 

I met him just as he was standing up, still cloaked in red and gold. I grasped his wrist, pulling him up, towards me. I didn’t give him a chance to move before I wrapped my arms around him, enveloping him in a hug. When I released him, he smiled back at me, the same as all those centuries ago.

Arthur had come home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, the next chapter will be up shortly. Enjoy! :)  
> (Also they won't be this short, promise.)


End file.
